Dinner
by TheDarkDoctor
Summary: 2p Hetalia Romania/Radu and Moldova/Viku certainly have a lot of rather...strange conversations over the dinner table. Rated because of Moldova's large vocabulary.


a/n Um...how can I put this...I really like my OCs Romania and Moldova. But I like their 2ps even more. 1p Romania and Moldova are great brothers, they have some tension but they get along well. Romania is loud, aggressive, and overly affectionate; and Moldova is very caring, friendly, and skittish. Their 2ps, as it says in the god damn definition of 2p, are pretty much the exact opposite. There are a few similarities, though. Their still fairly close, Romania is calmly aggressive (less so than 1p), and Moldova still lives by a code of never hurting animals.

Oh, and 1p Transylvania is a cat, whereas 2p is a wolf.

Disclaimer: I own le Romania/Radu 1 and 2p, le Moldova/Viku 1 and 2p, and le Transylvania 1 and 2p.

* * *

"Radu, I'm bored," Viku groaned at his twenty year old brother. Radu rolled his crimson eyes at the fifteen year old. "Can I at least skin one of the arms?"

"Absolutely not," Radu growled at him, holding up his butcher knife threateningly. Viku looked back at him, apathetic to threat. It wasn't like they could really died. The brothers had killed each other several times, and had killed and been killed by several other countries. "You're like Francis, everything edible that ends up in your hands ends up tasting like sloboz."

"But I'm the one who caught it," Viku whined. Radu rolled his eyes. There was simply no dealing with boy.

"Than go play with it's face or something." Radu tossed the face at the boy, licking some of the blood off his fingers. Unlike Viku, he hated his vampire tendencies, but he couldn't exactly repress them. He looked over to see his little brother licking blood off the inside of the humans face, some of the blood getting into the boys wild brown hair. Radu shook his head, feeling the top of his head to ensure that his own brown hair was still slicked back. Viku was still licking the blood off the face. "That is disgusting."

"It's fucking delicious, that's what it is," Viku muttered from behind the face. "But it isn't entertaining. Entertain me!"

"Stop being so childish," Radu snapped, cutting up the meat from the leg of the human woman Viku had caught today. Viku stuck out his tongue. "I would tell you to go annoy Andelko or Pavel, but it's late and I don't want you to go out." He remembered that his brother's Croatian friend was probably playing some sort of ridiculous game with his elder Serbian brother, and his Czech friend was undoubtedly having dinner with Ivan.

"Why not," Viku asked. "Going out sounds like fun!"

"Because you might run into Katyusha," Radu answered, putting the meat in their oven. He sat at the table across from his brother. Their Transylvanian wolf looked up at him, begging for perhaps a bit of food. "Not tonight Dimitru."

"Yeah that is true," Viku said. He shuddered a bit, thinking about their Ukrainian neighbor. Never had their been a more frightening, angrier woman in the history of forever. Or at least Viku's short attention span. Radu looked into his brother's enigmatic eyes. He had never really understood where the odd coloring had come from. He knew his brother's counterpart's eyes were heterochromic, the right one was red and the left was yellow, but Viku's eyes went beyond that. His right eye was red on the inside and yellow on the outside, and the left was yellow on the inside and red on the outside.

"You're eyes are weird," Radu commented.

"Believe me, I know, you lingurista," Viku spat, glaring at him. Radu smirked.

"Why thank you, I do in fact like woman," Radu mocked. "When did you notice?" Honestly, how did his brother not realize he had just called the elder a lesbian?

"When I saw you swapping spit with Natalia behind Ivan's house, panarama," Viku yelled, blushing angrily. Radu rolled his eyes.

"If you tell Katyusha I will give you to Artie as a Christmas present, and will be able to do whatever he wants, fofoloanca," Radu threatened.

"Fută-tie dumniezo, fratele mai mare," Viku glared. "Like I would willingly speak to that balconar."

"Well aren't you just a little ball of sunshine," Radu said. They sat at the table for the next half hour, arguing about one thing or another. After all, they were brothers, and they did what brothers did best, fight. Finally Radu took out the leg meat and set it on the table. Figuring he wouldn't get anything out of Radu, Dimitru walked over to Viku, looking up hopefully.

"Mars in pula mea Dimitru," he said, throwing the abandoned face at the wolf. He then bit into the leg meat on his plate, and noticed something most unpleasant. "You drained all the blood out of this, didn't you?"

"Yep," Radu smiled, holding up a cup of blood and pouring all over his own meat.

"Mori in cancer," Viku growled before his head fell on the table, dead. Radu laughed sadistically, looking at his brother's dead body. Now he just had to be careful for when the young one got up the next morning.

* * *

Okay so first the translations,

sloboz - semen

lingurista - lesbian

panarama - stupid obnoxious whore

fofoloanca - pussy

Fută-tie dumniezo, fratele mai mare - May god fuck you, big brother

balconar - cock sucking homosexual

Mars in pula mea Dimitru - Fuck off Dimitru

Mori in cancer- Die of cancer

Now as for an explanation of the blood thing, the two brothers are vampires, and the reason they can't avoid their tendencies is because food with blood will literally kill them.


End file.
